


Quicky in the Shower

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Alpha!Bill, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: “I need to be at work in an hour, Richie. I need a shower.”“Why don’t you just join me? It’ll be quicker that way.”





	Quicky in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 - Shower sex
> 
> Another late one...sorry...
> 
> Enjoy!

“I need to be at work in an hour, Richie. I need a shower.”

“Why don’t you just join me? It’ll be quicker that way,” Richie opens the glass door of the shower, letting the steam into the room. Bill stands leaned against the wall, arms crossed with a bemused look on his face. “Come on babe, please!”

They stared at one another, Richie pouting at his alpha to join him. Bill finally gives up with a sigh, taking off the towel and stepping in. With a smile, Richie moves over, wrapping his arms around his alpha’s neck the moment the shower door is shut.

“I knew you couldn’t resist.”

Bill wraps his arms around the omega’s waste, bringing him in for a kiss. “If we’re going to do this, let's do this quick.”

“I thought we were only gonna take a shower,” Bill rolls his eyes at his omega’s cockiness. 

They kiss again, Bill moving Richie back into the wall. Bill kisses a trail down Richie’s neck to his shoulder, biting down gently at the mating mark. He’s rewarded with a moan and nails digging into his flesh. He moves his hand down, sliding over Richie’s wet skin until he reaches his goal. 

Richie spreads his legs for his alpha, moaning when the hand goes between his folds to caress his wet opening. His forehead drops onto his alpha’s shoulder when a finger is inserted, followed quickly by another. Bill works them in and out, gaining speed until Richie is almost screaming his name. The omega cums, hot spurts of juices coating Bill’s hand and arm. 

“Fuck, Bill,” Richie holds on to his alpha as his legs go weak. Bill plants a kiss to the mating mark, caressing the omega’s back.

“How are you going to survive a week without me here?”

“I’m not. I'm going to be a hot, wet mess when you come home, and I’m going to jump you the moment the front door opens.”

Bill laughs, hugging him tighter. “I wish I didn’t have to go.”

“Works a bitch, but you gotta do what you gotta do. I can always call Bev over if it gets too bad.”

“I know sweetheart. I love you, Richie.”

“I love you too, Bill. Now take your shower, I’ll go make coffee,” Richie plants a kiss to the alpha’s lips before stepping out of the shower, leaving the alpha smiling in his wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Bill has to go away for a week. It's bad timing, as Richie's heat could start at any moment...boy I hope you guys like the next two stories....


End file.
